First consider the expression for: $4$ plus the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $3$ and that expression and then add $-6$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-1$ times $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is $4$ plus $-x$ $-1x$ $ + 4$ What is the product of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (-1x + 4) = \color{orange}{3(-x+4)}$ What does adding $-6$ to $\color{orange}{3(-x+4)}$ do? $3(-x+4)$ $ - 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(-x+4)-6$.